Volkan Tinuviel
Volkan Tinuviel is an original character created by RWBY Ruby Rose. He is an antagonist that alludes to Clu from Tron: Legacy. Appearance Volkan is a middle aged man with short dark red hair and glistening yellow eyes and has a fit body for his age. He has a couple scars on his back from his childhood and has a scar on the right side of his face from a more recent brawl in the underground struggles. His height above average while his weight is average for his size. In any situation, he carries a black and red case with his emblem in the front of the case in red. Combat Attire For his combat attire, he wears a orange button up top with rolled sleeves and red decal with a red vest under a black outdoor military vest. He also wears black jeans that are tucked into his black military boots with a belt with his extra crystals and ammunition. For his accessories, he wears a dog-tag with his name and his team name and also wears a couple of silver rings (one of his right index, right ring finger, and left ring finger). His emblem is also on white bandana that is wrapped around his upper right arm in red. Crime Boss Attire As a crime boss, he wears a yellow dress shirt with a red vest that has black lining and buttons along with a tie that is tucked into the vest. He also wears a black suit jacket and black suit bottoms with black shoes and matching gloves. Along with keeping his pistols within his jacket, he dons a black fedora with thick red ribbon. Personality Volkan is a man who knows exactly what he wants, and won't stop until he gets it. He is ruthless, but honest, at least to a degree and has a code for not harming the innocent unless they get in his way. He always thinks of backup plans if there are setbacks, making him a great tactician. He is the kind of guy who keeps his end of the bargain, but would destroy anyone who tries to double-cross him. His temper is like that of a volcano and can get furious when his anger builds to eruption. But, if you're on his good side, you're taken care of, and it's what endears him to his men. He is caring to his higher subordinates and may give some tough love whenever they need to learn an important lesson. This side can make him come across as a father figure to the people he trusts. Biography/ History Not much is known about his past since he mostly keeps it to himself. All people know is that he hailed from Vale and graduated from both Signal Academy (where he had created his weapon) and Siren Academy. Once he had graduated, he went on his own to work for a while as mercenary. After a few years of seeing the world and how imperfect it was, he decided to stay in Vacuo to join the underground crime network within Remnant and worked his way to becoming a crime boss with the help of the head of Nightmarian Eye. He rules his territory with an iron fist as he has base of operations in Vacuo and he sets up a temporary base in Vale. Throughout his time as a crime boss, he decided to find higher ranked members that he can trust for his inner circle. This led him to meeting Forest Drake and Biscotti Creme and taking them in as his own. A few years later, he met Leonardo Tsukiakari after his capture and the young man was forced to work for him. This agreement has lasted until a new deal was struck after one mission as Leonardo had finally earned his freedom once he reunited with his sister at Beacon Academy. With his alliance to Nightmarian Eye and the power of his growing forces, he believed that he could make the world perfect from the imperfect one that they reside. In Combat Weapon: L'aumento Ravia (meaning Rising Anger, explanation in trivia) L'aumento Ravia is a Destructive Dust Zweihander Case (DDZC) that Volkan created while he training with his father when he was younger. This is a special case that can transform into a dust zweihander, capable of producing dust waves if he desires or uses it to power his own attacks. He has mastery over his weapon after years of using and upgrading it. As a secondary weapon, he possesses dual pistols which he keeps on his person at all times filled with fire and impact dust and uses them in case he is disarmed. These have 6 rounds each. Abilities: ' As a crime boss that was a mercenary, he has above average strength and endurance that allows him to lift and carry his weapon in its Zweihander mode while he has average speed and aura usage. Because of training with his semblance, he can use it a few times without feeling fatigue. He does very well in close to mid range battles (Preferably mid range) though he is able to fight in close combat thanks to his mercenary training and training at Siren Academy. His weakness lies in his movement while carrying his zweihander since he can be a bit slow. He is always able to think of other strategies on the fly and does his best to improvise, making him quite the tactician. When he is disarmed, he uses his pistols to try and distract his enemy, leaving close combat as last resort. Far range and dust users can also trip him up if he underestimates his opponents. His anger can also be his downfall if he is angered during a match, which is a difficult, but possible task. '''''Aura: His Aura is a Volcanic Red. Semblance: Explosive Eruption With each successful hit that Volkan throws, he stores up energy for a powerful attack. Once he has enough energy, Volkan smacks his fists or weapon into the ground with the energy as it creates a fissure and depending on the dust that is used with it, he can overflow it with the substance (ex, fire dust- fire, ice dust-ice). The larger the fissure, the more time it takes to prepare. After the attack there is a 30 second (small fissure)- 2 minute (large fissure) cooldown (depending on how big the fissure) before he can store more energy. Trivia * His full name translates to "Volcano Nightingale" since Volkan means "volcano" in Turkish and Tinuviel means "nightingale" in Sindarin. Volcanos are seen as red when they erupt so it fits Monty's rule. * His weapon is from L'aumento Rabbia which really means Rising Anger in Italian to clarify. * Thanks to Hisana for permission to use Siren Academy as his graduating school. Gallery Volkin Tinuviel.PNG|Volkin Tinuviel in Combat Attire (Semi accurate Thanks to Rinmarugames) Volkan 2.PNG|Volkin in Crimeboss Attire (Somewhat accurate Thanks to doll divine)